Hitting the Fan
by Angel Monroe
Summary: [Complete] Rory finds out about the almost-fight between Dean and Jess on Thanksgiving. The title explains the rest. Please R/R.
1. Excuse Me!

A/N: This picks up after the Thanksgiving episode. Rory finds out about the almost-fight. The title explains the rest. Please read, review, and enjoy!  
  
**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**  
  
  
  
Hitting the Fan  
  
by Angel Monroe  
  
Chapter 1: Excuse Me!?!  
  
  
  
Rory's eyes slowly fluttered open. She sat up in her bed, recovering from the most wonderful dream. Lots of fun and smoochies from her favorite diner boy. She almost didn't want to wake up, but then she remembered that she was allowed to give him the real thing anytime she wanted. 'Mmm,' she thought, 'I'll have to tell Jess about that dream.'  
  
Pulling back the covers, she stood up, putting on her fuzzy slippers. She looked over at the clock as she pulled her brush through her hair. 8:26 am. 'Gotta love Thanksgiving break,' she thought smiling. She still had a few more days of break from school and all of her homework was already done. Thus, she was allowed to do as she pleased with the rest of her time. She smiled at that thought too.  
  
Pulling on a pair of blue jeans and a bright blue turtleneck that matched her eyes, she mused about what Jess would say if she walked into the diner in her fuzzy pink pajamas. Never mind Jess, what would Luke say? That conversation should have movie rights attached. She would probably pay to see it.  
  
Opening her door, she smelled coffee. "Mom?" she saw her mother sitting at the kitchen table sipping her favorite black liquid. "What are you doing home? Shouldn't you be at the Inn?"  
  
"Nope!" Lor replied jumping up out of her chair. "I took the day off. I'm taking bets on how long Michel goes without killing Rune." She put on an innocent expression, "Hey, as long as I wasn't there to witness it, I am not liable for what my employees do to each other."  
  
Rory just smiled at her mother. She was far too used to this kind of neurotic behavior to even pretend to be surprised. "So how is your stomach?" she asked.  
  
"Fine," Lor replied casually draining the rest of her coffee. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I don't know, Mom. Maybe because we ate three Thanksgiving dinners last night, with rolls and To-furkey."  
  
"Pasha!" her mother scoffed. "I burned half of that off arguing with your grandmother. You should know that Gilmore debate is one of the best diets in the world."  
  
"It certainly keeps my in shape," Rory quipped.  
  
"There's my girl!" Lor said standing up. "Let's go!"  
  
"Where?" Rory asked.  
  
"Where do you think?" Lor said as if it were obvious. "Luke's! I need coffee!"  
  
Rory looked strangely at her mother. "But you just finished a cup, and from your energy level, I'm guessing that's cup number three."  
  
"You now me too well child," Lor said putting on her coat.  
  
"Okay," Rory chuckled, "but let me go to the bathroom first."  
  
She disappeared into the bathroom, checking her reflection in the mirror. She brushed her tear quickly, making sure her breath was okay. She was looking forward to some of those smoochies she'd gotten in her dream.  
  
Yeah, she knew that she'd told Jess that she wanted to play it cool for a while for Dean's sake, but she really didn't want to wait anymore. She could still taste the kiss she'd gotten from him the night before outside the diner. It had tasted like white chocolate, like Luke's special coffee blend. She couldn't stay away from that, not even to spare Dean.  
  
Ready to go, she and Lorelei walked eagerly to Luke's diner. Lor tried to tell her that she was just eager for his coffee, but Rory knew that she wasn't just there for the coffee. She knew Luke and Lor had some kind of back and forth flirting game going; she just wished they would just start dating and get it over with already. Of course, she was one to talk. She'd denied her feeling for Jess for how long?  
  
'That is so not the point,' Rory interjected into the conversation going on in her head. 'At least we're finally together.' With that pleasant thought in her head, she and Lor walked through the door of the diner.  
  
"Coffee!" Lor cried to Luke behind the counter. "Hey Luke," she said as an afterthought.  
  
"Hey," he grumbled in his usually fashion as they sat down at the counter.  
  
"Is Jess here?" Rory asked trying to sound casual.  
  
"Upstairs," Luke replied simply. "I woke him up about a half hour ago, but you know him."  
  
"Yeah," she replied smiling. "I'm going up, okay?" she asked both Luke and her mom at the same time.  
  
"Go ahead," Luke said.  
  
"Fine, honey," Lor conceded turning back to yell at the man with the coffee.  
  
Rory could still here her mother's voice as she climbed that stairs to the apartment. For some reason, she was getting butterflies in her stomach. 'Get a grip,' she told herself. 'It's not like I don't see him everyday.' Still, her stomach refused to settle, twitching with nervous anticipation.  
  
"Jess," she called knocking lightly on the door. When she heard no answer, she peeked in, looking around the apartment. "Jess," she called again a bit quieter.  
  
She heard a soft groan coming from his bed, so she decided to wake him up with a surprise. She crept quietly into the room, pausing at the sight of her sleeping boyfriend. His disheveled hair hung partly in his face, shielding his closed eyes from the light flooding in from the kitchen. The sheets on his bed were tangled around his body, reaching to the middle of his bare chest. He looked so peaceful, so placid. She didn't want to disturb him. Loosing her nerve at the last minute, she began to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going?" she heard his voice behind her. She turned to see him sitting up.  
  
"I thought you were asleep," she smiled gong back and sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
"I was," he replied simply.  
  
"I'm sorry I woke you," she said, her smile falling.  
  
He smiled. "It's a good way to wake up," he admitted. Her smile returned.  
  
"Luke wants you downstairs," Rory told him after a moment of silence.  
  
"I know," he stated not moving. He was staring at her in a way that made her blush. The fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt didn't help the situation either.  
  
"So you should get going," she said averting her eyes.  
  
"You really want to get rid of me that much?" with mock hurt. "I'm wounded."  
  
She smiled at his usual banter. "Of course I don't want you to go," she said going along with his wounded pride routine. "Who else in this town could I get chocolate kisses from?"  
  
He smiled, obviously pleased with his answer. "I guess you're forgiven," he joked leaning over and giving her a sweet kiss on the mouth.  
  
"Oh," Rory said after they pulled away from each other. "I wanted to tell you about the dream I had last night."  
  
Jess's face darkened a little unbeknownst to Rory who began to recount her dream of him. His mind turned momentarily away from his girlfriend and back to his own dream. He tried to push it away, but it stood firmly in the center of his mind, refusing to give him leave.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rory's voice pulled him away from his thoughts and he looked at her sheepishly.  
  
"Nothing," he replied quickly. "Go on."  
  
"No really," she pushed gently, her face concerned and almost pained. "You look like I'm putting you on the rack. I mean, if I'm boring you, I can always go."  
  
"No!" he replied a little sharply. When he saw confusion and a little hurt cover her features, he knew he was going to have to tell her. "I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to say it like that. I was just thinking about the dream I had last night. It kind of messed with my head a little."  
  
"What was it?" Rory asked, her face still concerned.  
  
"It was just...wow, there's no easy way to say this, is there?" he scratched the back of his head, looking down at the bed. "Dean took you away from me," he admitted.  
  
Rory looked sympathetic. "Hey," she said taking his face in her hands. "I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere."  
  
Jess looked down again, embarrassed of his own insecurities. "I know, it's just that he kind of rattled me when I saw him last night and - "  
  
"Wait, what?" Rory asked, her attention on that last statement. "What do you mean, 'When I saw him last night'? When? Where? What do you mean he rattled you?"  
  
'Oops,' Jess thought. He hadn't been planning on telling her that. "Um, well," he said trying to recover, "last night outside the diner he saw you kiss me. Then he just started trying to pick a fight."  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Rory said standing up. "What the hell does he think he's doing? I mean, technically, he broke up with me, and now he's hanging around picking fights with my boyfriend?" She wasn't even really talking to Jess now; she was pacing lividly in front of his bed.  
  
"Whoa, calm down there," Jess said standing up and going to her. "It's okay, I didn't fight him and he walked away eventually. No harm done."  
  
"No, it's not okay," she argued as he pulled her into his arms. "I mean, here you are being great boyfriendy guy, and he has to try and mess with that. Why would he do that?"  
  
"Because he still loves you," he replied, not believing the words that were coming out of his mouth. Was he actually defending Dean? "I mean, you guys just broke up; he's bound to be jealous."  
  
"But why would he take it out on you?" she asked, and she realized she was very close to crying. "Why wouldn't he just say something to me? I'm the one that hurt him."  
  
"Hey," Jess said lifting her chin so that she could see into his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere," he told her. "He is not going to take you from me." He kissed her on the forehead and pulled her into an even tighter embrace.  
  
"No," she stated leaning her head on his chest, "he won't. You'll have to do a heck of a lot more than get into a fight with Dean to get rid of me." Her comment was light, but her voice was still heavy and filled with thought.  
  
Finally, Jess pulled away. "I guess I should be getting down to the diner," he said still looking at her. He didn't want to leave her upset, but if he didn't get down to help Luke, it might result in a sentence involving not seeing her. He couldn't have that.  
  
"You should probably get dressed first," she replied looking at his attire. He was still bare-chested with gray sweatpants covering his bottom half. "I have to run a few errands, but I'll see you later for lunch." With that and one more chocolate kiss, she left the apartment, closing the door behind her.  
  
"What were you guys doing up there?" Lor asked as Rory reappeared. "You've been up there for twenty minutes. Were you doing something dirty?"  
  
"No, mom," Rory replied not even taking the time to trade witticisms with her mother. "I have to go do something," she said distantly as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door. "I'll see you back home."  
  
Lor didn't even have time to answer before the door closed behind her daughter's fleeing figure.  
  
  
  
**So, what'd you think? I won't know if you don't tell me. Hint hint, wink wink. The next chapter will be coming soon, but I'm on a foreign computer so it might be delayed a little bit. I'm guessing most of you guys know what's coming next anyway, don't you? Please review anyway. I'll love you forever! Anyway, thanks. O:)** 


	2. Supermarket Blowup

A/N: This picks up after the Thanksgiving episode. Rory finds out about the almost-fight. The title explains the rest. Please read, review, and enjoy!  
  
Oh yeah, BTW, Happy Holidays! I love Christmas Eve. It's great. And, yes, I know that probably some of you don't believe in Christmas because of your religion, so Happy Hanukah, Kwanza, or whatever you do believe in. It's all good. Just Happy Holidays to everyone!  
  
**Disclaimer: I own a Discman, a shelf full of books, and this laptop. I don't own anything related to this show. And even if you do sue me, all you're getting is the Discman and the books because there's no way in hell you're getting my laptop.**  
  
  
  
Hitting the Fan  
  
by Angel Monroe  
  
Chapter 2: Supermarket Blowup  
  
  
  
Rory walked lividly out of the diner. Turning the corner, she was only half aware of where she was going. She didn't notice those around her as she turned the corner again, walking into the market half-crowded with after- Thanksgiving shoppers.  
  
He was working today. She remembered in the back of her mind that he had wanted to work today to get time and a half. He was saving up for new wheels for his car. She looked around from the front door.  
  
There he was, stacking cans in isle three. Her eyes flickered over him, the guy she had spent so much time with. Her first boyfriend, the one she had been in love with. He looked almost small now, pathetic. The apron tied around his waist made him look childlike, a little boy playing dress-up. How quaint. (A/N: Can you tell I don't like Dean right now? Wait, it gets better. Hehehe.)  
  
Red dots bounced in front of her eyes as she thought of what he had done to Jess. Her agitation grew with every second she stared at him. 'What right does he have to pick a fight with my boyfriend just because I'm not in love with him anymore?' she thought. 'Who the hell does he think he is to put himself in my business?' Before she knew what she was doing, Rory was standing in front of him, her palm stinging. He had the most surprised expression on his face, his hand gently cupping his cheek.  
  
'I just slapped him,' she realized, slightly taken aback herself. Then, 'Good, he deserves it.'  
  
"What the hell was that for?" he demanded still touching his cheek.  
  
"How dare you?" she yelled at him, her anger rivaling his.  
  
"What did I do this time?" he asked turning away from her to stack cans again.  
  
"Think real hard," she replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. When he said nothing, ignoring her comment, she continued. "You, Jess, last night. You picked a fight with him."  
  
"I can't believe that little wimp sent you to fight his battle for him," Dean chuckled a little. She really wanted to wipe that smug sneer off of his face.  
  
"Shut up, Dean," she told him forcefully. "I have so had enough of you. And by the way, Jess doesn't even know I'm here. He'll probably be mad when he finds out I am, but this is about you and me. Now did you or did you not pick a fight with my boyfriend last night?"  
  
"Yeah, so," Dean said, his voice an attempt at casual. "He was getting on my nerves."  
  
"Bull," she said, his flimsy excuse making her lose what little self- restraint she had maintained up to this point. "You picked a fight with him because of me, and you know it."  
  
"A little self-involved, are we?" he scoffed. "Not everything in my life revolves around you. Not anymore."  
  
"Don't give me that crap," she said, grabbing his hand as he went to pick up another can. "You're angry because I'm with Jess, and you're taking it out on him."  
  
"So what if I am?" Dean replied pulling his hand away angrily. "It's his fault."  
  
"No," she objected her voice demanding his attention and respect, "it's not. It's mine. I'm the one that couldn't stop thinking about him. I'm the one who couldn't stay away. I'm the one who strung you along. Me, Dean, all me. Don't you dare come in here and act like he came to town and brainwashed me into liking him."  
  
"But he-"  
  
"No!" she yelled back. "If you have a problem with me and Jess, you take it up with me or just keep your damn opinions to yourself. Otherwise, stay the hell away from us both!"  
  
Before he could reply, she stormed out of the market leaving Dean to deal with the awestruck shoppers. Again she wasn't sure where she was going. She just needed to clear her mind, put things into perspective. She so wanted to hurt him right now. She wanted to make him feel every bit as angry and betrayed as she had felt when Jess had told her about the incident.  
  
She sat down on the edge of the bridge almost unconsciously. When she finally came out of her trance, she looked around and was almost amazed by her surroundings. She hadn't even meant to come here. It was just automatic. Lying back onto the cool surface of the bridge, she closed her eyes and wished for the anger and hurt coursing through her to subside. Lying in this position, she didn't even see or hear the footsteps as they approached her.  
  
"Hey," he called his usual monosyllabic greeting.  
  
She opened her eyes, still lying on her back. "Hey," she responded. "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Not long," he said, his voice even and revealing nothing.  
  
"I didn't hear you walk up," she explained. She closed her eyes again, trying to will her face to cool down. It was burning hot and she knew it was probably a shade of crimson by now.  
  
"You looked so cute and peaceful," he replied. "I didn't want to disturb you."  
  
Rory saw a shadow move behind her eyelids and knew that he had sat down beside her. "I yelled at Dean," she told him after a minute or two of hesitation.  
  
"I know," Jess replied. "Miss Patty was in the market and called Babette in the diner. It was all over town in less than ten minutes."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said sitting up and opening her eyes, but still not allowing them so wander to his.  
  
"Why?" he asked taking her hand and intertwining their fingers.  
  
"I know that you could have taken care of Dean on your own if you'd wanted to," she said finally looking up at him. "I just got so angry when I thought about how he made you feel. I don't want him messing with your head because he's mad at me."  
  
"You don't have to apologize," he assured her. "I understand. And yes, I could have fought Dean if I'd wanted to, but I really didn't want to get caught up in his macho stupidity. I'm perfectly content knowing that I actually have an IQ." He lifted their intertwined fingers over and around her head so that his arm was around her shoulder. "I just don't want to mess with what we have by beating the crap out of your stalker ex- boyfriend."  
  
"No matter what he does or what you do to him," Rory reassured him, "he will not ruin this for us. I promise you, I could care less what happens to Dean."  
  
They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, his arm still slung across her shoulder and her hand still in his. They weren't sure what their relationship had in store for them, but they were positive that they could handle it together.  
  
  
  
  
  
**So, what'd you think? I won't know if you don't tell me. Hint hint, wink wink. I'm not sure if I want to continue on from here or just leave it as is. If you guys want another chapter, let me know! Ideas are always welcomed as well. In fact, if you want another chapter, you should give me some kind of idea because I have no clue what I should do next. So write people! I'll love you forever! Anyway, thanks. O:)** 


End file.
